Hinata Namikase
by Hakurei Lyam
Summary: Un matrimonio como forma de alianza puede destruir tu vida pero esta vez no sera así denle una oportunidad [soy terrible en los resúmenes creo que le quita emoción a las historias] -basada en una película hindú-
1. Chapter 1

ola!

Esta es el primer fic que subo a esta pagina pero no es el primero que escribo asi que si esa adaptacion tiene exito pues avanzare en mi carrera de escritora.

esta es un adaptacion de una pelicula hindu que me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien les llegue a gustar bueno la pelicula de llama Jodha Akbar por si les puede llegar a interesar.

por obvias razones creo yo he cambiado ciertas partes de la historia para que no paresca mucho tan lejana al contexto de naruto.

bueno no siendo mas EMPECEMOS.

**CAPITULO 1**

¡Esto es la región del fuego!

La historia es testigo de cómo muchas dinastías han reinado por la espada y la sangre desde el 1011 AD, innumerables invasores han asolado y saqueado esta tierra.

Y entonces llegaron los Mughales. Hicieron de India su hogar, llenándola de amor y respeto. Fundada por Hazune, la Dinastía Mughal pasó de Minato a su hijo, Naruto.

De todos los emperadores Mughales, Naruto fue quien más poder atesoró. ¡Naruto Namikase Uzumaki! Él fue el primer emperador Mughal en nacer en suelo indio.

Naruto nació en una casa del fuego.

Y también estaba la Princesa Hinata quien también nació en la región del fuego, En la Región de Konoha, Hija del Rey Hiazhi y de la Reina Hana.

Hinata fue prometida al Príncipe Sasuke Singh del clan Uchiha.

Los Hyugas eran entrenados en el arte del combate desde niños para poder proteger a sus familias y sus hogares. Y a su Reino.

Entre los guerreros estaba el Príncipe Neji, el primo de Hinata. Neji amaba a Hinata como a una hermana.

Hiashi fue coronado Rey, tras la muerte del padre de Neji, dejando a este totalmente al marjen esto haría que su destino le llevara muy lejos de los dominios Hyuga.

El futuro de la Princesa Hinata también transcurriría fuera de las provincias de Konoha.

Estamos en el año 1555.

La Dinastía Mughal corría el riesgo de desaparecer tras la muerte accidental del Emperador Minato, aprovechando la situación, el Rey Nagato accedió al trono del país del remolino.

Una gran batalla tuvo lugar en las fronteras del país en un bando se encontraba el Rey Nagato con un ejército que duplicaba al ejército Mughal.

En el otro bando estaba Jiraija, un general leal al Emperador Minato que estaba entrenando al joven Naruto, de 13 años de edad, para suceder a su padre.

Y tras una cruenta batalla Jiraija recuperó el trono de Delhi para el joven emperador.

Durante los siguientes 6 años, Jiraija intentó consolidar la región de Konoha enviando emisarios con proclamaciones a las provincias vecinas.

Las cuales fueron rechazadas provocando así feroces batallas de donde el imperio Mughal salía victorioso.

Naruto: ¿Se han hecho todos los preparativos, Jiraija?

Jiraija: Naruto, el ejército Mughal espera tu señal.

Naruto: ¿Les habéis dado una última oportunidad de rendirse?

Jiraija: Su Majestad, nuestro acuerdo de paz ha sido rechazado.

Naruto monto su caballo y se dirigió a la línea de fuego en donde dio la señal a su ejército para que iniciara el combate, cada soldado corrió valientemente hacia el enemigo dando inicio al choque de espadas.

Cuando las líneas enemigas se vieron disminuidas el rey intento poner en marcha su plan de escape pero fue sorprendido por una espada posicionada en su cuello el emperador Naruto muy ágilmente atravesó los guardas del rey y le dejo arrinconado Jiraija se encontraba detrás de el viendo muy satisfecho la victoria de su ahijado.

Jiraija: Oh Poderoso y Magnífico Emperador, ¡decapítele!

Naruto: No, Jiraija, un rey en cautividad pedirá nuestra misericordia. ¡Debe ser perdonado, no decapitado!

Jiraija: Perdóneme, Su Majestad como leal custodio tendré que preservar la gloria del Imperio Mughal.

Jiraija entonces tomo su espada y corrió hacia el rey acorralado para terminar con su vida pero la su espada fue desviada por la de Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Es suficiente, Jiraija! Déjalo ya.

Jiraija: ¡Naruto! No olvides que eres el futuro del Imperio Mughal. Yo, JIraija, te he creado,

¡Oh, Protector del Mundo! He construido el Imperio tan cuidadosamente, y ahora tú lo destruyes.

Naruto: La lealtad puede hacer a un hombre impertinente. He visto rebelión nublando tu vista, Jiraija. Esta es la primera vez que he detenido tu espada. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, de ahora en adelante, ¡Tomaré mis propias decisiones! A partir de ahora, después de cada batalla quiero que mostremos misericordia con todos los prisioneros de guerra.

¡Hoy declaro que los prisioneros de guerra ya no serán esclavizados! ¡Es inapropiado!

Sí, quiero reinar sobre esta tierra. Pero quiero hacerlo con humanidad y compasión.

Rey: Te había malinterpretado. De haberlo sabido no habría tenido ninguna reserva de someterme a tu soberanía.

Naruto: ¡Sai! Escolta a su majestad a una tienda y que revisen sus heridas

Sai: si, ¡Por aquí, Su Alteza!

Naruto: Jiraija, No es mi deseo que cargues con toda la responsabilidad. Deberás dedicar tu vida a Alá. Ve en peregrinación a la Meca y vuelve cuando los deseos de codicia te hayan abandonado.

Y así trascurrió una temporada en donde el imperio Mughal se apoderaba de más y más Provincias de la región del fuego.

En una historia paralela en los Dominios Hyuga el cumpleaños número 19 de la princesa se acercaba y así también la fecha en la que ocurriría su matrimonio con el príncipe Sasuke del clan Uchiha.

La mañana del día de la celebración del cumpleaños se escuchó un choque de espadas en el jardín central pero nadie se preocupó ya que este tipo de eventos eran parte de la cotidianidad.

Ambos combatientes no cedían ante su adversario y se movían con gran agilidad por el jardín, demostraban gran dominio sobre el arte de la espada y los sirvientes del palacio a pesar de estar acostumbrados a tal espectáculo no podían salir de su asombro.

Sirviente: ¡Su Alteza!

Al oírse la vos del sirviente uno de los guerreros se distrajo ante el llamado y adversario aprovechando el descuido uso su espada para obtener la de su enemigo y así dejarlo desarmado.

Guerrero: ¿Cuál es la razón de esta interrupción? – pregunto al sirviente

Sirviente: Perdóneme. La Reina está buscando a la Princesa.

Guerrero: Dile a la Reina Madre que me reuniré con ella enseguida. – respondió mientras retiraba su espada del cuello de su contrincante

Sirviente: Como deseéis.

Guerrero: Hinata, ¡esto no es justo! Estaba a punto de ganar cuando ese chico me distrajo.

Hinata: La victoria es la victoria, hermano. ¡Te he vencido! – decía risueñamente mientras se retiraba el turbante de su cabeza dejando asi a la vista su largo y oscuro cabello el cual se encontraba trenzado y llegaba hasta sus rodillas - Hermano Neji, recuerda. "Un momento de distracción puede cambiar el resultado de un duelo la más mínima distracción puede hacer que pierdas ¡o que mueras!" Fuiste tú quien me lo enseñó.

Neji: Sí, lo sé. Ahora la estudiante da lecciones al maestro.

Hinata: No te lo enseño, solo te lo recuerdo.

Neji: Déjame decirte una cosa. Tus habilidades son impresionantes.

Hinata: Un buen estudiante absorbe el conocimiento fácilmente y con rapidez.

Neji: ¡Como tú, Hinata!

Hinata: ¿En serio? Así que soy una buena estudiante. Gracias a un sabio maestro como tú.

Neji: Tu nueva maestra es más sabia.

Hinata: ¿Una nueva maestra? ¿De qué hablas?

Neji: La Reina. Tu madre te enseñará lo que una mujer debe saber. Pronto te llevarán en un palanquín.

Hinata: ¡Pero tengo una condición! ¡No me casaré hasta que mi padre no te coloque la corona de príncipe!

Neji: Pero

Hinata: ¡Es mi última palabra!

Neji: Hinata, no deberías hacer peticiones tan poco razonables.

Hinata: ¡Pero es cierto! He oído a padre alabar tus habilidades. Él habla de tu valor y de los muchos torneos que has ganado. Eres muy hábil en combate y mereces ser coronado no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿no crees?

Ambos primos se separaron y se fueron a organizar para la oración matutina que dedicaba el rey todos los días a su difunto hermano.

Hiazhi: Empecemos la oración. En el nombre de su majestad Hiazhi que este sea una auspicioso día. ¡es el momento de hacer importantes anuncios!

Mi primer anuncio es: Los Dominios Hyuga estarán en las manos de Konohamaru esposo de mi hija menor Hanabi.

Lo segundo: Neji será el subordinado de Konohamaru.

Neji al escuchar esto se levantó enojado ante la atenta mirada del rey y la reina y se retira de la habitación Hinata intenta seguirlo pero sus compañeras se lo impiden.

Hiazhi: Y ahora las noticias que lleváis tanto tiempo esperando. Dentro de un año, en un día auspicioso, con las bendiciones de la Diosa Okami Bijju de las 10 colas. [perdón no lo pude resistir] La Princesa Hinata y el Príncipe Sasuke ¡Se unirán en sagrado matrimonio! ¡Felicidades!

Hinata y el príncipe Sasuke quien también se encontraba presente se miraron este a ella con mirada de lujuria y ella a él con enojo.

Compañera: ¡Finge algo de timidez! – le dijo a Hinata mientras la codeaba

Fugaku: ¡Una unión muy fructífera!

Terminada la oración Hinata salió corriendo en busca de Neji pero fue detenida por sus acompañantes

Compañera: ¿Adónde vas? Deben estar buscándote.

Hinata: Dame tu velo. Ve a ocupar mi lugar discretamente.

Compañera: Sí.

De este modo Hinata pudo salir corriendo en busca de Neji mientras mientras su valiente amiga se hacía pasar por ella. Hinata encontró a Neji en los establos y corrió a abrazarlo.

Hinata: Hermano, me apena darme cuenta de que quizás ¡nuestro padre se haya vuelto un inútil!

Neji: ¿Un inútil? Más bien un egoísta y un codicioso. Yo no estoy hambriento de poder. Nunca he deseado nada que no fuera mío. No me importa compartir el reino con Konohamaru y Hanabi. Todo lo que quiero es mi dignidad y mi honor y lo que es mío por derecho. Y si se me niega eso entonces, recuerda Hinata, ¡volverá la oscuridad!

Neji entonces monto su caballo y salió a toda velocidad del palacio Hyuga.

Hinata: ¡Hermano!

Neji al salir del palacio de los dominios Hyuga cabalgo hacia las provincias vecinas en busca de apoyo hasta que fue recibido por Suigetsu un gobernador del imperio Mughal, Neji le comento su situación y este gustoso acepto ayudarle.

Suigetsu: Hablaré con el Emperador en el momento oportuno y le pediré que le diga al Rey Hiazhi que comparta el trono de los dominios Hyuga contigo.

Neji: ¡Estaré en deuda contigo, Suigetsu!

Suigetsu: ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

Neji: ¿Qué quieres?

Suigetsu: ¡Invadir el país de las olas!

Neji: ¿Invadir el país de las olas?

Suigetsu: Cuando tengas tu parte de los dominios Hyuga, tendrás que ayudarme a invadir el pais de las olas.

Neji: ¿Pero tú no eres el cuñado del Emperador?

Suigetsu: Sí, me casé con Karin, la prima de Naruto. Debido a esa alianza, fui nombrado

Gobernador de Kisaragi, Motoyoshi y Shukuba. Déjame que te diga algo, Neji. El agua y la ambición tienen una cosa en común, están sobrevaloradas. ¡Ahora quiero toda la región del fuego!

Neji: Muy bien. Te ayudaré. Pero no se derramará sangre en mi nombramiento.

Unos días luego de la partida del Neji los gobernantes que aún no formaban parte del imperio Mughal se reunieron en una zona se encontraba ubicada en la frontera de los reinos donde siempre se daba a conocer sobre los problemas de cada población.

Hiashi: ¡Lo que temíamos ha sucedido! Neji le ha pedido a Suigetsu ayuda para anexionarse mi trono. Si debemos pagar una guerra, nuestro reino estará arruinado. Miles de mujeres quedarán viudas y muchos niños huérfanos. Solo el pensarlo me hace temblar. No tiene ningún sentido acabar con la vida de tanta gente inocente. Fugaku ¿No sería inteligente hacer las paces con los Mughales ofreciéndole a Naruto una mano de amigo?

Inoichi: ¡Haz eso y serás considerado un traidor! ¿Una alianza con los Mughales? No se me ocurre un ejemplo mayor de traición.

Shikaku: Seguro que te verán como un traidor.

Hiashi: A mí también me duele. Pero dejad que os diga algo. Estaré salvando a mi gente de la ruina, la muerte y la destrucción si acepto ese trato con los Murales.

Fugaku: Muy bien, Rey Hiashi. Déjame advertirte a ti y a la gente de los dominios Hyuga que a causa de tu decisión no se llevarán a cabo alianzas entre nuestras familias ni ahora ni en futuras generaciones.

Inoichi: ¡No solo el clan Uchiha! ¡Todos en Konoha cortarán sus lazos contigo!

Habiendo dicho esto los reyes se retiraron del sitio de reunión dejando al rey Hiashi solo.

Luego de la fallida cumbre Hiashi tomo rumbo al Motoyoshi donde se encontraba actualmente alojado el emperador Naruto donde fue bien recibido por los sirvientes de este.

Sai: rey, ¡bienvenido a Motoyoshi! Su Majestad ha visto su mensaje Se reunirá con usted aquí, en la arena del elefante.

Hiashi: ¿Dónde está Su Majestad?

Sai: ¿Su Majestad? Justo ahí. Domar elefantes y caballos salvajes es el pasatiempo preferido del Emperador.

El rey se entretuvo con el espectáculo donde el emperador se encontraba sin armadura enfrentándose a un imponente elefante contando solo con la compañía de un soldado escaso de armadura también.

Hiashi: ¡Eso ya no es un deporte!

Nadie puso cuidado al comentario del rey y siguió viendo el espectáculo pocos minutos después el soldado se vio lastimado al ser atacado por el elefante el emperador en su intento del poner al hombre a salvo se vio acorralado entre la pared y el elefante y en un astuto movimiento logro sentarse sobre este logrando así calmarlo culminando con su ejercicio se acercó al rey

Sai: Su Majestad, el Rey Hiashi de los Dominios Hyuga, Señor de los Poseedores del ojo Blanco, una gran Dinastía guerrera, le espera.

Naruto: ¡Bienvenidos!

Hiashi: ¡Bienvenido, Su Majestad! Admiramos su coraje. ¡Una hazaña increíble!

Naruto: Le invito a mi tienda real. Estaré muy complacido de poder recibirle allí, Rey.

Hiashi: ¡Como deseéis!

Esto todo fueron dirigidos a la estancia de la tienda del emperador una habitación totalmente esplendorosa digna de un gran monarca.

Chambelán: ¡Todos en guardia! La corona de los Mughales El Emperador de Konoha Naruto Namikase ha llegado.

Naruto: Bienvenido, me siento muy honrado de que haya venido de tan lejos para verme. ¿Puede contarme la razón de su visita?

Hiashi: Deseo incluir el Reino de los dominios Hyuga bajo la soberanía Mughal.

Naruto: Me siento complacido y orgulloso de que nos esté confiando los dominios Hyuga.

Hiashi: Querría discutir una cosa más

Naruto: Por favor, continúe.

Hiashi: En privado

Naruto: ¡Dispersaos!

Todos abandonaron la habitación dejando a ambos monarcas solos

Naruto: Le ruego que hable.

Hiashi: Debe aceptar la mano de mi hija, la Princesa Hinata. Esta será una boda de alianza entre

los Mughales y los Hyuga. –minutos de silencio- Puedo entender la razón de su silencio. Probablemente….

Naruto: No me malinterprete. Aprecio su coraje para decir lo que piensa. Me siento honrado por su propuesta, y se lo agradezco de verdad. Déjeme pensar en ello. Solo después de visitar el santuario del Bijju kyuby le haré llegar mi respuesta.

Hiashi: ¡Como deseéis!

Pasados unos días como Naruto prometió peregrino al santuario y se sumergió en un estado de profunda oración para encontrar la iluminación y desear por un futuro próspero en la región del fuego.

Naruto: ¡Ayúdame, Kurama! Ayúdame. He venido a tu sagrado santuario con un sueño. El sueño de una región del fuego consolidada bajo un cielo Mughal. ¡Rezo a Alá para que me ayude a cumplir este sueño, oh, Santo! ¡Amén!

Suigetsu: ¡Qué la paz sea con vosotros!

Naruto: Suigetsu, ¿todo va bien?

Suigetsu: ¡Sí, Su Majestad!

Jiraija: su majestad!

Naruto: ¿Sí, Jiraija?

Jiraija: Naruto, hubo al menos una revuelta en mi camino a Tanzaku cuando unos aldeanos originarios de Konoha impidieron que algunos Mughales en peregrinación llegaran a este santuario. Debido a eso, el malestar se está extendiendo.

Suigetsu: Esas revueltas religiosas, causarán un desastre algún día.

Naruto: ¿Ayudará poner más seguridad en la ruta hacia Tanzaku?

Suigetsu: Su Majestad, ¡daremos las órdenes oportunas!

Naruto: Muchos otros lugares necesitan seguridad, Suigetsu. Además de Tanzaku, se llevan a cabo robos y saqueos en las rutas a los puertos de Jofuku.

Jiraija: Eso está causando problemas para las peregrinaciones Mughales.

Naruto: ¿Bajo qué reinado se encuentra la provincia de Tanzaku?

Jiraija: El Rey Hiashi de los dominios Hyuga.

Naruto: ¡Jiraija! Hazme el favor de llevar un mensaje de mi parte al Rey Hiashi. Acepto su propuesta de boda de alianza con su hija. Y hazle también mención de lo siguiente; "Para asegurar la paz y la unidad en la provincia estaré encantado de aceptar este matrimonio."

Suigetsu: Pero tenga en cuenta que ella es una Hyuga. Una devota a la Bijju Okami. ¿Cómo es posible un matrimonio así? Ruego reconsidere su decisión.

Naruto: Suigetsu, lo he pensado cuidadosamente. Fue el respetado Jiraija quien ha reinado sobre el Imperio Mughal en mi nombre durante años. Durante todos esos años a menudo me he preguntado ¿por qué mis antepasados fallaron en su intento de unificar la región del fuego? Hasta ahora tenía un dilema pensando en cómo hacer ese sueño realidad. La meta estaba clara, pero el camino era desconocido. Un matrimonio de alianza. Un nuevo vínculo. Una señal divina de Alá.

Te lo agradezco, Misterioso Alá, por enseñarme el camino a seguir.

Jiraija, hazle llegar mi mensaje de aceptación.


	2. Chapter 2

Alo!

Saludos lectores (claro si es que hay alguno por ahí) aquí publico el segundo capítulo de esta historia es un poquito más corta que el primer cap. por que ande un poco escasa de tiempo pero se hace lo que se puede también quiero pedir una disculpa por que en el cap. anterior no puse una despedida al final del texto perdón es que es la primera vez que publico algo así y se me paso por alto pero no volverá a suceder.

Siendo esto todo empecemos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La noticia llego rápidamente a los dominios Hyuga el rey se encontró aliviado ante la respuesta afirmativa del emperador pero a la vez un poco preocupado ante la reacción que tomaría su hija cuando le diera a conocer la noticia.

Al día siguiente cercana la noche el rey tomo la decisión de que era momento de informar a su hija de la situación por lo tanto reunió a su esposa y a su hija menor para que le acompañaran tan como se esperaba la princesa Hinata no tomo de una manera muy positiva la noticia.

Hinata: ¡Pero Padre, es un Mughal! Anteriormente tampoco tuve opción cuando fui prometida al Príncipe Sasuke del clan Uchiha. Convencí a mi corazón de que lo aceptara. Pero ahora quieres que me case con un hombre que pertenece a una religión diferente.

Hiashi: Hinata, como tu padre, entiendo lo que debes estar pensando. Tu corazón ya había aceptado casarse con el Príncipe Sasuke. ¡Pero son ellos quienes han roto la alianza! Me duele pedírtelo. Si no es por tu padre hazlo por el bien de la gente de los dominios Hyuga. Tendrás que sacrificar tu felicidad.

Hiashi salió de la habitación dejando a su hija sola y devastada llorando en el suelo de su habitación la madre y hermana de esta se encontraban paradas en el marco de la puerta viendo y sintiendo impotencia ante la situación de su ser querido.

Mientras tanto el emperador Mughal había comenzado con la repartición de las invitaciones a su boda informando a personas importantes y familiares todos se vieron felices por la próxima unión del gran monarca con la princesa Hyuga todos menos su cuñado Suigetsu quien se sentía traicionado por la decisión tomada.

Karin: He oído que tenías un mensaje del país del remolino. ¿Está el hermano listo para casarse? Me pregunto por qué se habrá decidido tan rápido. Madre está fuera en un viaje por la provincia. Debemos ir juntos. Hay mucho que preparar

Suigetsu: ¡Controla tus emociones, Karin! ¿Tienes idea de con quién se va a casar? La Princesa de los dominios Hyuga. ¡Una devota a la diosa Okami! ¡Escucha con atención! No asistiré a esa ceremonia impura. ¡Y tú tampoco lo harás!

Karin: Escucha, por favor – Suigetsu abandona la habitación - Hermano, perdóname.

Con el paso del tiempo la princesa Hinata se veía más desesperada ante la situación y trabada sin esperanzas encontrar ayuda para obtener su libertad pero nadie parecía entender la desdicha a la que se enfrentaba así que tomo la decisión se recurrir a su primo Neji sin duda él le rescataría por lo tanto comenzó a escribir una carta con la esperanza de poder enviársela

_….. Querido hermano, necesito tu ayuda._

_Por favor, rescátame. Tuya, Hinata._

Hinata: No. ¿Cómo puedo mandarle esta carta a Neji? Cuando sé que está sufriendo.

Hanabi: Perdóname, Hinata. ¿Qué pasaría si el Príncipe Sasuke reconsiderara el casarse contigo? Si le dijeras que te opones a ese matrimonio. Entonces

Hinata: No, Hanabi. Si lo hiciera, le haría daño a mi padre. Él está convencido de que esta alianza Salvaguardará nuestro reino. – la reina Hana entra en la habitación-

Hana: ¡Marchaos! Hay una salida. ¿Por qué no enviamos a una sustituta en tu lugar para que se case con él? Él nunca te ha visto.

Hinata: No, madre. Si el Emperador Mughal descubriera la verdad Los dominios Hyuga tendrían que enfrentarse a su ira. Seguro que acabaría enterándose.

Hana: Entonces, querida mía guarda este frasquito de veneno entre tus cosas a veces beber veneno es mejor que perder el honor.

Hinata tomo el frasco que le dio su madre y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el regazo de esta minutos después cuando se vio más tranquila continuo con la tarea de recoger sus cosas y guardarlas para el viaje próximo hacia el lugar en donde sería su boda.

Días antes de la ceremonia todos se veían ya reunidos en el sitio de encuentro un vasto valle ubicado en la frontera del país del remolino la mayoría del tiempo la gente se encontraba reunida en torno a las tiendas de campaña de sus dirigentes salvo las leales compañeras de la princesa que pasan cada minuto del día apoyándola

Hinata: ten-ten

Ten-ten: ¿Sí, Princesa?

Hinata: He tomado una decisión. Desearía conocer al Emperador antes de dar mi consentimiento al matrimonio. Tengo ciertas condiciones. Por favor eres la más valiente de nosotras y sé que no te sentirás intimidada por ese hombre te pido que le hagas saber mi deseo de reunirme con él. ¿Lo harás?

Ten-ten: por supuesto que si princesa

La valiente chica se dirigió entonces a la tienda real del emperador la cual se encontraba llena de personas dado que estaban en medio de una reunión pero esto no la intimido de momento y comunico al emperador el deseo de su princesa este después de recibir el mensaje dirigió a la muchacha una expresión de enojo y maldad lo que le hizo temblar de miedo y no poder mover ningún musculo por lo que quedo estática el emperador se levantó de si trono y salió enojado de la habitación en dirección a la tienda de su futura esposa.

Cuando se vio frente a esta noto que todos los habitantes de los dominios Hyuga estaban en torno a esta, incluso en rey Hiashi se encontraba junto a la entrada de la tienda y llevaba una expresión preocupada.

Naruto: ¿Qué condiciones son esas?

Hiashi: No las conozco. Lo siento. Se ha negado a decírmelo.

Ante esta respuesta Naruto simplemente entro en la tienda, la primera estancia era muy amplia pero llevaba un velo atravesado por toda la mitad dividiendo la habitación en dos del otro lado se podía distinguir vagamente la figura de la joven pero aun así el emperador podía notar que era una joven de extraordinaria belleza

Hinata: Te doy la bienvenida. No puedo encontrar las palabras que expresen mi agradecimiento por el hecho de que hayas aceptado venir a escucharme.

Tengo dos condiciones. Solo si se cumplen, me casaré contigo.

Naruto: ¿Y cuáles son?

Hinata: Mi primera condición. Se me permitirá mantener mi religión, mi fe continuar con mis costumbres y tradiciones y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se me obligará a convertirme. ¿Aceptas?

Naruto: ¿Y?

Hinata: Se me permitirá llevar un ídolo de mi Diosa conmigo y se le construirá un templo en mi habitación. Esas son mis dos condiciones.

Naruto tras escuchar salió de la tienda dejando a la princesa confundida, ya fuera el rey y sus súbditos que se encontraban expectantes se sorprendieron al ver al emperador salir con suma rapidez y se esperaron lo peor

Naruto: La hija del Rey Hiashi me ha impuesto dos condiciones. Solo si se las concedo consentirá en casarse conmigo.

Su primera condición: Desea mantener su religión y sus tradiciones.

Y la segunda: Un templo debe ser construido en su palacio dentro del Fuerte Mughal.

El rey Hiashi se encontró perturbado por las condiciones impuestas por su hija e hizo un ademan de querer entrar en la tienda de esta pero el emperador le detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano

Naruto: Esta es la primera vez que he experimentado los legendarios orgullo y dignidad de los Hyuga. Aprecio el coraje y la franqueza de la Princesa Hinata. Debo deciros que yo también he nacido en la misma tierra que ella. Y también tengo el mismo coraje y la misma franqueza. He decidido que la alianza con la Princesa Hinata de los dominios Hyuga es aceptable para mí. Si Alá así lo desea, sus demandas serán cumplidas.

Dicho esto el emperador partió de nuevo hacia su tienda la princesa quien había alcanzado a escuchar todo lo dicho por el emperador callo rendida y desconsolada en el suelo comenzó a llorar su último intento de impedir la boda había fracasado.

Los preparativos para la boda se realizaron y cada casa llevo a cabo sus rituales tradicionales para la preparación de los novios y así a los días la boda se efectuó con gran gala.

Jiraija: ¡Felicidades!

Sai: Su Majestad, ¡felicidades! Su boda ha dado a los peregrinos Mughales un nuevo motivo de alegría.

La recepción se vio llena de música, comida y vino todos se encontraban festejando la nueva pareja pero la novia no lo hacia esta se encontraba en su tienda llorando en compañía de sus leales compañeras dándose un último adiós.

Más tarde en la noche la princesa fue escoltada a la tienda real del emperador la cual se convirtió también en la suya fue dirigida hasta una amplia habitación en donde se hallaban una cama enorme y una gran cantidad de decorados de flores la princesa únicamente se acomodó sentada en la mitad de la cama y espero.

Minutos después ante la entrada del emperador a la habitación los guardias que se encontraban cuidados a la princesa se retiraron para dar privacidad a la pareja, Naruto se quitó su corona y la dejo en un pedestal y entonces se dirigió a la cama y se sentó junto a la princesa.

Acerco su mano al hombro de esta pero ella muy delicadamente huyo del contacto provocando que el emperador pusiera una expresión seria.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es la razón de este comportamiento? ¿Este matrimonio no te complace? El Islam otorga a las mujeres los mismos derechos para disolver un matrimonio. Si no quieres este matrimonio elige el camino del Divorcio y te absolverás a ti misma de este matrimonio. ¡Es tu derecho! Puedes romper este vínculo y ser libre.

Hinata: Tus tradiciones pueden permitir el divorcio pero, para nosotros, el matrimonio nos une durante siete vidas. Te estoy agradecida por aceptar mis peticiones. Pero no lo sé. Estoy llena de dudas. Mi mente no está en paz con este matrimonio. Quizás sea porque nuestra religión y nuestra cultura son diferentes. Aunque di mi consentimiento a este matrimonio mi corazón todavía no me permite acercarme a ti.

Naruto: Te respeto. Valoro tus sentimientos. No voy a forzarte a nada. Estaré a tu lado cuando, si Dios lo desea, y tu corazón lo permita. ¡Qué Alá te dé paz!

Dicho esto el emperador salió y dejo a la princesa sola quien a las horas callo dormida dominada por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente los sirvientes entraron en la habitación y abrieron las costinas para que la luz pudiese entrar esto hizo que Hinata despertara miro a su alrededor y se vio aún sola en la cama esto le hizo preguntarse en donde había pasado la noche su ahora esposo.

Hinata: ¿Dónde está el Emperador?

Sirviente: Acaba de partir hacia Jofuku para tratar unos asuntos urgentes. ¿Va todo bien, Hinata?

Hinata: Sí.

Esa misma tarde Hinata fue conducida al fuerte Mughal en el centro del país del remolino el fuerte era una construcción majestuosa y en la entrada de este se encontraba todos los habitantes de este para recibir a la nueva esposa de su monarca.

Chambelán: La Emperatriz Kushina, madre del Emperador.

Kushina: Bienvenida, querida mía. ¡Qué Alá te proteja de todo mal y te mantenga sana y feliz! Déjame presentarte. Esta es Tsunade la cuidadora personal de Naruto. Es como una madre para él. También es una Ministra en la Corte Mughal. Recuerda una cosa, Tsunade tiene un estatus especial. Naruto la aprecia por encima de todas las demás. Incluso de mí. He estado fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. Crió a Naruto durante los 15 años que yo estuve ausente.

Él puede ignorar mi palabra, pero nunca la de ella. – Hinata solo guardaba silencio –

Kushina: No seas tan aprensiva, Princesa. Este es tu hogar. Sakura, escolta a la Princesa hasta su habitación real.

Sakura: Sí, Su Majestad.

Moegui: Venga por aquí, Emperatriz, con sus bonitos pies de porcelana. – Hinata y las jóvenes se retiran –

Tsunade: El viento está soplando en la dirección equivocada. ¡Vigilad cada paso que dé!

En otra parte del palacio…

Moegui: ¡Venga, mi Emperatriz! ¡Los palacios de las mujeres, el harem real!

Sakura: Esta es su habitación real. Tiene 5 secciones. La primera es para recibir a la gente, ¡la recepción!

Moegui: Le presento a Ko y Kyu. – Dijo refiriéndose a los dos loros que se encontraban en la jaula a la mitad de la habitación - Aprenden muy rápido y repiten cada palabra que oyen. – Hinata miraba emocionada a las dos aves -

Sakura: Ese es su dormitorio, Su habitación para cambiarse.

Moegui: el emperador no escatimo en recursos al comprarle una gran cantidad de hermoso vestidos.

Sakura: Moegui! Su galería y su sala de oración

Moegui: Pero no necesitará la sala de oración.

Hinata: Claro que sí, Moegui. Tendré mi templo de Okami aquí.

Moegui: Así que oiremos como resuenan canciones Hyugas de devoción por todo el fuerte Mughal, ¿verdad?

Sakura: ¡Moegui! Ya escuchamos sus condiciones. Se merece todo nuestro aprecio, Emperatriz.

Moegui: Esté tranquila. Los Mughales somos así. Un magnífico templo será construido.

Hinata: No quiero que sea magnífico. Lo que deseo es un templo pequeño. Hacedle llegar mi mensaje al Emperador.

Sakura: ¡Sí, Emperatriz!

Pasado un día todo trascurría con normalidad dentro del fuerte Mughal esa mañana se dio la llegada del emperador e inmediatamente se hizo una reunión en la sala central del fuerte.

Chambelán: ¡Atención! ¡Silencio! ¡Atentos todos! ¡Cruzad vuestros brazos! ¡Agachad la mirada! ¡Corona de los Mughales! ¡Señor de sus súbditos! ¡Hijo de Minato! ¡Protector Misericordioso! ¡Conocido en el Universo Entero! ¡El Emperador de la región del fuego! Naruto Namikase, bendice esta Corte con tu presencia.

Todos: ¡Larga vida al Emperador Naruto Namikase! – Naruto toma siento en el trono -

Chambelán: Ministro de Finanzas, Tazuna.

Tazuna: Su Majestad, la guerra eleva los impuestos y provoca que suba la inflación haciendo especial daño al hombre de a pie. La guerra destruye la economía.

Naruto: Tienes toda la razón, Tazuna. Hay que prestarle una especial atención a ese tema. Lo discutiremos prontamente. Continuad.

Orochimaru: Su Majestad, tenemos noticias de su cuñado. Suigetsu, ha usurpado el Gobierno de Tanzaku. Y lo ha hecho porque está en desacuerdo con su matrimonio con la Princesa Hyuga.

Jiraija: ¡Silencio, Orochimaru! Hablaremos de las cuestiones familiares en privado.

Naruto: No, Jiraija. Deja que Orochimaru continúe

Jiraija: ¡Perdóneme, Su Majestad!

Orochimaru: Suigetsu duda de sus habilidades e inteligencia como Emperador. Incluso se atrevió a decir que, por culpa de su matrimonio, usted traería la ruina a la dinastía Mughal. Ha cruzado todos los límites faltándole al respeto al proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Naruto: ¡Suigetsu!

Tsunade: Su Majestad ignórele. Una rana solo puede saltar hasta cierta altura.

Orochimaru: Pero Suigetsu tiene algo de su parte, Tsunade. Su Majestad ¿Era este el único camino para consolidar el imperio? Perdone mi impertinencia pero debo advertirle que su corazón y la indiscutible belleza de esa mujer están tomando el control sobre su mente. ¿Quién le obligaba a casarse con una Hyuga?

Tsunade: Fue una decisión administrativa, Señor Orochimaru. Algo que nos benefició a todos. Las medidas tomadas por el bien del país no deberían desembocar en un conflicto religioso.

Orochimaru: Tiene razón, aunque hay una cosa que nos preocupa. ¿Por qué se construyó un templo dentro del fuerte? ¡Es un duro golpe a nuestros corazones!

Naruto: Orochimaru Las circunstancias me llevaron a hacer lo que hice. ¡El bienestar del reino siempre ha sido mi prioridad! Muy bien, ¿qué esperan de mí, respetados señores?

Orochimaru: Perdóneme por decir esto, Su Majestad pero la Emperatriz debería mantenerse fuera de todas las áreas comunes del fuerte Y ninguna tradición islámica debe cambiar a consecuencia de su presencia aquí.

Cuando el emperador iba a responder se escuchó un sonoro canto por la habitación un angelical voz causo el silencio de todo el personal, Naruto curioso por la melodía bajo de su trono y se fue en dirección del sonido todos los presentes quedaron anonadados por la reacción de un emperador y le siguieron con la mirada cuando este salió de la habitación Tsunade declaro con concluida con la reunión.

Naruto siguió caminando guiado por la armoniosa voz hasta que llego a los aposentos de su esposa sin miramientos entro y siguió caminando guiado por la magnífica voz en la entrada de la última sección de la habitación vio los zapatos de su esposa ahí y por lo tanto el también se quitó los suyos y entro a tan solo unos pasos se encontró con la hermosa mujer la cual se encontraba arrodillada frete a un pequeño santuario que tenía la figura de la diosa Okami de los Hyuga un lobo de 10 colas.

La mujer cantaba con tal devoción que no notaba la presencia de su esposo en la habitación hasta que sintió la presencia demasiado cerca y dejo de cantar en seco, lo vio por unos segundos y se levantó tomo la pequeña bandeja con flores y velas que tenía y la movió frente a rostro de él, Naruto no hacía nada solo era un espectador hasta que vio que Hinata no hizo nada.

Hinata: Beso. – pronuncio con un sonrojo en su rostro Naruto solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente ante esto el sonrojo de Hinata aumento luego ella salió de la habitación con la bandeja aun en sus mano -

Después de esto Naruto salió de los aposentos de su esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro cerca de su habitación llevo sus dedos a sus labios y regreso la mirada a la habitación de ella la cual quedaba en diagonal a la suya sin duda sería una costumbre que no le molestaría repetir todos los días.

* * *

Si ven les dije que no me olvidaría pero tampoco sé que decir…. Mmm…. Solo espero que les haya gustado y también espero poder subir la continuación pronto

Chao.


	3. Chapter 3

Aloooo

Si estoy devuelta de nuevo luego de una semana ajetreada llena de enfermedades y celebraciones he podido editar el nuevo capítulo esta vez estoy segura que es más corto que los demás he contado las palabras, de hecho no ese trabajo lo ha hecho Word por mí pero de todos modos cuenta solo espero que este sea de su agrado.

No siendo más comencemos

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Pasados los días Naruto antes de iniciar con las reuniones matutinas siempre hacia el desvió hacia los aposentos de su esposa para la oración de esta, se había convertido en una rutina que a pesar de ser esto nunca se volvía monótona sino todo lo contrario se convertía en una excusa para poder convertir en su esposa el primer ser que sus ojos veían en el día.

Hinata había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la vida bajo el fuerte Mughal y también a la ya constante presencia de su esposo en las mañanas para la oración, es cierto que inicialmente le ponía nerviosa su presencia pero con el paso de los días se estaba volviendo una presencia cómoda para ella y para su corazón también había entablado amistad con sus nuevas damas de compañía bien era cierto que las personalidades de estas eran totalmente opuestas a sus amigas en casa de sus padres pero aun así eran seres agradables a quien ella les había comenzado a dar confianza.

Una noche se escuchó una fuerte discusión en los pasillos aledaños a la habitación de la princesa y dada la naturaleza curiosa de esta salió a inspeccionar las damas de compañía de esta que se encontraban con ella por petición de esta le siguieron en caso de que fuera necesario algún tipo de protección.

Solo fue necesario ir hasta la entrada de los aposentos para poder ver que la discusión era sostenida por el emperador y un hombre al que ella desconocida juntos a estos también se encontraba la señora Tsunade con una gran expresión de seriedad además que también la madre del emperador hacia acto de presencia pero esta denotaba preocupación, la princesa hizo silencio para no ser notada y también para poder escuchar mejor pero eso no era necesario ya que se encontraban gritando.

Menma: ¿Por qué fue Kakashi nombrado Primer Ministro y no yo? Ahora lo veo claro. Consideras a Kakashi como un padre y por eso le nombraste Primer Ministro. – en ese momento las damas de compañía de Hinata se acercan a ella-

Hinata: ¿Quién se dirige al Emperador en ese tono tan alto?

Naruto: Eso no es cierto. Confío en sus habilidades políticas.

Rika: Después de todo, Menma es el protegido del Emperador y su hermano mayor.

Moegui: Él se atreve a enfrentarse a la autoridad del Emperador sin poseer ni trono ni corona.

Sakura: ¡Moegui!

Moegui: ¡A través del engaño y la injusticia! ¡Mil sinvergüenzas en uno solo!

Menma: Me gustaría saber si te crees capaz de gobernar un reino. No eres nada salvo una marioneta que baila al son de Jiraija. No olvides que fue mi madre quien te guió. ¡Estoy tan capacitado como tú!

Naruto: Madrina, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de nombrarle Primer Ministro? Ha cometido crímenes vergonzantes e inhumanos. ¡Saqueó Jofuku! ¡Violó a mujeres! Cuando proclamé que ningún prisionero de guerra fuera convertido en esclavo o forzado a convertirse, ¡Menma desobedeció mis órdenes! ¡Hizo todo aquello que yo aborrezco! ¡Acciones que detesto! Ha traído la desgracia a los Mughales a través de sus acciones.

Menma: ¿Y casándote con una Hyuga, nos has traído grandes honores?

Naruto: ¡Ten cuidado, Menma!¡Habla de la Princesa con respeto! ¡No olvides que ella es ahora la Emperatriz de la región del fuego! No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia ella.

Dicho esto Menma se retiró del lugar y todos se dispusieron a dormir menos Hinata que se quedó unos minutos más viendo la entrada a los aposentos de su esposo algo dentro de ella se sentía afligido por ver que su matrimonio causaba problemas al emperador pero otra parte se encontraba agradecida por el hecho de que el aun así la defendía no conocía los motivos por lo que lo hacía pero se conformaba con pensar que almenos le tenía un poco de estima y se retiro a dormir.

Suele decirse que los malos tiempos siempre llegan sin avisar. Tras fracasar en conseguir la ayuda de Suigetsu Neji llamó a otras puertas para reclamar su parte del trono. El Príncipe Sasuke del clan Uchiha se ofreció a ayudarle. Y lo mismo hizo el Rey Inoichi de los reinos Yamanaka. Consintieron en ayudar a Neji, pero decidieron esperar al momento oportuno.

Inoichi: Borraré los nombres de Hinata y Naruto de la historia de Konoha.

Neji: No. No digas eso, Rey. La situación de Hinata tras la boda me preocupa. Por lo que debe estar pasando. La conozco bien. Debe ser infeliz. ¡Muy infeliz!

Luego de unos días de esto en el fuerte Mughal la princesa luego de haber terminado con su oración diaria se disponía a salir a dar una paseo por los jardines del palacio para provechar el bello sol que hacia ese día en la estancia como de costumbre se detuvo a observar a las aves por unos minutos pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención en la entrada a su habitación había una mota blanca con orejas grises ella se acercó al animalito y tomo en brazos.

Hinata: que hace un conejito tan adorable como tú en este lugar, dime de dónde has salido. – en ese momento entra Moegui toda agitada a los aposentos de la princesa

Moegui: ¡Emperatriz!

Hinata: Moegui te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre

Moegui: lo siento, es solo que veo que ha encontrado a uno de los conejitos, los he estado buscando toda la mañana se han escapado de la cocina

Hinata: de la cocina! Planeaban cocinarlos!

Moegui: así es mi señora

Hinata: es un poco cruel, Moegui me has dicho que son varios?

Moegui: así es porque lo pregunta

Hinata: podrías hacer algo por mí?

Moegui: por supuesto que desea

Hinata: cuando encuentres a los conejos no los lleves a la cocina, en cambio llévalos al jardín central yo estaré ahí esperando

Moegui: pero para que desea que los lleve a ese lugar?

Hinata: solo llévalos a ese lugar por favor

Moegui: como guste

Hinata: gracias

Hinata entonces salió al jardín central con la criatura en los brazos y cuando llego a este se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a acariciar al animalito Moegui no tardó en llegar con más y pronto había una gran cantidad de conejos suaves e inquietos alrededor de Hinata, sus damas de compañía se encontraban ahí también impidiendo que los conejos no escaparan de nuevo.

Esa misma mañana Naruto recién salía de una reunión y apetecía dar un paseo en el jardín central y así lo hizo muy pronto pudo divisar a la congregación de conejos y su esposa en medio de ellos, dudo un poco pero al final se acercó a ellos al llegar las damas de compañía se Hinata se inclinaron en señal de respeto, la princesa simplemente sonrió e invito al emperador a que se sentara este acepto y se sentó delante de ella

Naruto: me ha sorprendido ver a estos conejos reunidos en este lugar

Hinata: se han escapado de la cocina y yo pedí que al encontrarlos en vez de llevarlos a ese lugar los trajeran aquí con migo

Naruto: y porque haz pedido eso

Hinata: me gustan mucho los conejos, no podía permitir que los cocinaran

Naruto: pero luego deben de volver a ese lugar, estas consiente de eso no?

Hinata: claro que lo estoy, solo no pude evitarle – tomo al conejo que estaba acurrucado en sus piernas – este ha aparecido en mi habitación y con solo verle me enamore

Naruto: es un animal encantador ciertamente, si tanto te ha gustado por qué no lo conservas

Hinata: puedo hacerlo

Naruto: por supuesto yo no le veo problema

Hinata: gracias.

Moegui: qué pena interrumpirle pero, emperatriz el cocinero pide a los conejos

Hinata: entiendo, por favor llevarlos y hazle llegar mis disculpas al cocinero.

Moegui: claro que si emperatriz.

Moegui y las demás entonces tomaron a los conejos y se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a la pareja sola, Naruto con un poco de nerviosismo propuso a la princesa tener un paseo por el jardín ella un poco sonrojada acepto y siguieron caminando juntos hasta la hora del almuerzo por supuesto Hinata no soltaba al conejo.

Lejos se encontraba Tsunade viéndolos analizando cada movimiento que hacía la pareja no era necesario disimular el descontento que la situación le provocaba.

Tsunade: el viento aún no se ha calmado, esto es señal del mal augurio.

Han pasado dos días de estos eventos la emperatriz y sus compañeras se encontraban en la estancia de los aposentos de está buscando una escapatoria al potente sol que se presentaba, el conejo también se encontraba presente la princesa había puesto un listón alrededor de su cuello muchos se sorprendían mucho al ver que el animal no intentaba deshacerse del accesorio, el grupo de jóvenes se dispuso a intentar con un juego que una de ellas poseía (no me pregunten que juego)

Moegui: ¡Maldita suerte! He vuelto a perder.

Rika: No importa. Aquellos que pierden en este juego, ganan en el amor.

Moegui: ¿Yo? ¿Y el amor? Tampoco tengo suerte en eso. Dime una cosa ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Rika: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Hinata: No pasa nada, Rika. Para serte sincera, Moegui, no tengo muy claro qué es el amor.

Moegui: ¿El amor? ¡Un arco iris de sensaciones!

Rika: Pero tú eres desafortunada en el amor. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Moegui: Siendo el la acompañante menor del palacio, ¿crees que paso el tiempo aplaudiendo? – Sakura entra en la habitación-

Sakura: Su Majestad Traigo buenas noticias. El Emperador ha ordenado un banquete Vegetariano en su honor en el día del Pir.

Hinata: ¿Un banquete vegetariano? ¿En mi honor?

¡No en el mío, desde luego!

Sakura: Y le ha enviado este obsequio. – dijo esta mientras descubría un hermoso set de joyería en diamantes-

Hinata: ¡Es precioso! Dile por favor al Emperador, que me ha encantado.

Sakura: ¡Sí, Su Majestad!

Rika: Esto solo puede significar una cosa. Está intentando cortejarte.

Hinata: Si es así, no me quedaré indiferente.

Rika: ¿Qué te propones hacer?

Hinata: Cocinaré para el banquete.

Moegui: ¿Habéis oído? Sus delicadas manos molerán especias y removerán pucheros. ¡Eso habrá que verlo!

Sakura: No puede hacer eso.

Hinata: ¿Por qué no?

Sakura: ¡Porque es la Emperatriz de la región del fuego!

Hinata: Entonces cocinaré como esposa, no como Emperatriz.

* * *

Jajá que tal déjenme sus comentarios toda crítica sirve para mejor siempre y cuando esta sea constructiva.

También intentare hacer un cronograma para la subida de capítulos tengo que arreglar un poco mi agenda con esta cuestión.

Pero de todos modos gracias por leer espero subir el próximo cap pronto.

Chao.


End file.
